


Above The Clouds

by bluesechia



Category: Jiguiwa, King & Prince, Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: Jinguji Yuta/Iwahashi Genki - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesechia/pseuds/bluesechia
Summary: The plane was in turbulence and Genki needed someone to calm him down but he didn’t want to ask Jinguji for help
Relationships: Iwahashi Genki/Jinguji Yuta
Kudos: 1





	Above The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother language and I believe there are mistakes in my grammar. Please feel free to correct me.

Genki threw himself into the passenger seat with an annoyed look on his face. He looked very angry. Kishi glanced at his friend for a moment before put Genki’s bag into the upper trunk. He knew Genki wouldn’t put his own bag in such a bad mood.

“Leg. Move. I wanna sit.”

Kishi moved Genki’s left leg which was blocking his way and then threw himself into the passenger seat on Genki’s left. Still annoyed, Genki put on his headphone and tuned his favorite hip-hop songs. He didn’t even turn his head when someone sat in the passenger seat next to his right.

“Jin.”

“Hm.”

“What are you guys fighting about this time?”

The boy on Genki’s right sighed. He took a glance on Genki then took his phone out from his pocket and opened solitaire game.

“Nothing. Let’s not talk now, Kishi-kun.”

Kishi, who was already very curious because Genki was in a badmood so suddenly and he didn’t even say a word to Kishi, decided not to ask any further question. A moment later, the plane took off.

Genki was watching ‘Captain America : The Winter Soldier’ when he suddenly felt turbulence. In his panic, Genki looked around to check on the situation, just in case it turned out to be his hallucination. No. The plane was indeed in turbulence. Genki’s heart beat faster and faster, and his breathing too.

“Kishi-kun… Kishi-kun… Please. Kishi-kun…” Without daring to look, Genki tried to grab Kishi’s hand, but the other person was busy with his own business.

“This is bad! This is bad! Oh God, please save me. I wish to return safely to Japan. I still want to buy my father a house with a swimming pool. I promised to save more and more money from now on. Please save me, my Lord.”

Kishi continued praying with his hands put together and his eyes closed tightly. Genki who was ignored continuously finally gave up. He clenched his hands together, trying to suppress his panic. Deep inside his heart, he wanted to grab Jinguji’s hands but he was still angry with Jinguji! He had too much pride to ask for Jinguji’s help, especially because they hadn’t made up and he didn’t want to apologize first.

Without Genki realizing it, Jinguji had been paying attention to him in the past few minutes. Jinguji knew very well that this condition made Genki afraid and panicked, there had to be someone to help him to calm down. Kishi ignored Genki because he was busy praying, and now it seemed like Genki was about to cry.

_‘To hell with pride!’_

Jinguji reached out his hand to Genki’s hand and grasped it tightly. Surprised, Genki glanced at Jinguji from the corner of his eyes. Jinguji wasn’t looking at him, but his grip felt tighter. A smile appeared on Genki’s face. He held back Jinguji’s hand with both hands and seemed to hear Jinguji telling him not to worry because Jinguji was with him and everything would be fine.

It seemed that when he arrived at the airport, Genki would have to apologize to Jinguji for scolding him even though Jinguji did nothing wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the English version of my fanfic "Di Atas Awan" in my livejournal


End file.
